Hybrid
by immortalsoul273
Summary: Only a few months after Pitch was defeated, he's back once again, but instead of going after the Guardians first, he going after someone else, someone that nobody thought could exist, but was destined to help - or destroy - the Guardians. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like my OC, thank you for choosing this story to read**

It was another snow day in Burgess and Jack Frost and the other kids were running towards the frozen lake to skate around and to have a snowball fight. When the kids and Jack arrived, there wasn't anyone on the lake, but there was a girl beside the lake, building a half completed snowman.

The girl looked to be sixteen, had waist length black hair with a single orange streak on the right side of her head and green eyes. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, a knee length grey skirt with sweater leggings underneath and black snow boots.

"Oh, it's Luna" Jamie said.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she moved in the house across from me, I've only met her once since mom wanted to greet the neighbors, she's a little strange"

They suddenly heard a scream and they looked back to see a boy, who also looked sixteen, had short black hair with a orange streak on the left side of his head and green eyes. He had a monster mask in his hand and he was laughing when he scared Luna, which made her drop the snowman's head and smash on the ground.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"That's Casper, Luna's older twin brother" Jamie answered.

"Is he always like that?"

"I don't know, like I said, I've only meet them once"

"Well let's have a little payback" Jack said as he scooped up some snow and formed a snowball.

He then threw the snowball at Casper and hit him right in the face and he looked around to see how threw the snowball. Jack was a little surprise to see that it didn't affect him, usually when he threw a snowball at someone, it would make them laugh and have fun since he was the Guardian of Fun, but Casper had an irritated look when he looked over at the kids.

"Who threw that?" Casper shouted as he walked towards them.

"Casper!" Luna shouted and stood in front of him when he was near the kids, "They're just kids, they were just trying to have fun"

"Whatever, I'm heading home; stupid snow, I can't believe we had to move here" Casper grumbled as he walked past the kids.

"What's his deal?" Jack questioned.

"He's just cranky because we used to live in Florida, not a place for snow and cold weather" Luna answered.

Jack and the kids looked at her with surprise, she talked back to Jack. She _talked_ _back_ to Jack Frost! Someone her age shouldn't be able to see or hear because he was a spirit.

"Y-you" Jack started and Luna _looked_ right at him, "You heard me?"

"Uh, yeah?" Luna answered.

"You can see me?!" Jack repeated as he jumped towards her and she backed up a bit in surprise.

"Yeah; and I know that it was you who threw the snowball, I don't think that was very nice"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, he did scare you and made you drop the snowman's head"

"He always scares me, I'm used to it, and I can make another snowman head"

"How are you able to see Jack?" Jamie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, looking confused.

"You can see me and hear me" Jack said.

"Like you can see and hear me" Luna said, then she noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes, "Dude, shouldn't you be wearing shoes? You're gonna catch a cold"

"I don't catch a cold, I give colds" Jack said, "I'm Jack Frost"

Luna gave him a blank look and then puffed out a laughed and shook her head, "Yeah right"

"He really is Jack Frost" Jamie defended.

"I don't believe you, maybe he's crazy and he dyed his hair that way and says he's Jack Frost"

"And what about that orange streak in your hair?" Jack questioned.

"I was born this way"

"So was I"

"Ok, then if you are really Jack Frost, then do some winter wonderland magic"

"Fine, prepare to be amazed" Jack said as he twirled his staff and walked past her to a tree.

"I'll try" Luna said in a mocking tone and crossed her arms and watched him.

Jack stood with his back to the tree, then he used the end of his staff and hit the tree hard, making it frozen all the way to the roots. Luna gasped and looked shocked and surprised and Jack smirked. Luna walked forward to where she was standing beside Jack and she touched the frozen tree; then she laughed and covered her mouth and continued to laugh in amazement.

"You really are" Luna started as she removed her hands and looked at Jack.

"Jack Frost" Jack said and held out his hand.

Luna smiled and took his hand, shivering at how cold it was, "Luna Storm"

When their hands separated, Lune looked at the frost that cloaked her palm.

"Cool" Luna said, then she looked up, "No pun intended"

They all laughed a little and they all went down to the lake and started to play around. Luna and some of the girls were finishing up the snowman and when they were finished, Jack threw a snowball at Luna's head and a snowball fight broke out.

But when Luna was running without looking, she accidentally stepped onto the ice and she slipped and slide across the ice to the middle of the lake. Jack flew over and floated above her as she was lying on her back and she looked up at him.

"Have a nice fall?" Jack teased.

"Yeah" Luna laughed which surprised Jack again.

Luna sat up and tried to stand up, but the ice was slippery and she kept falling and Jack continued to laugh.

"Here, let me help" Jack said as his laughter calmed.

As Luna was sitting with her legs stretched out, Jack used his staff and tapped one of Luna's snow boots and an ice blade formed.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Luna gasped as she looked closer at the ice blade.

Jack then tapped the other boot and an ice blade formed; Jack held his hand out for Luna's and she smiled and grabbed his hand and stood up. At first she was wobbling, but she was still standing.

"As you already know, I haven't had much practice" Luna said as she tried to skate, but she kept loosing balance, but Jack was right beside her and made sure she didn't fall.

"I can see that; so why'd you move here?"

"My mom thought that it'd be nice to get out of the busy city, I'm a little happy that we've moved here"

"Why a little happy?"

"Well, I'm happy that we moved here, but Casper doesn't really like it much, he doesn't like the cold or the snow, it was always warm and sunny"

"Boy, you two are total opposites"

"Huh?"

"You like the snow and he doesn't"

"Oh, yeah; I've always liked snow, I mean, I know it's not supposed to snow in Florida, but I'd like to watch movies where it snows, it looks so beautiful; but now that I've seen it in person, it just blows what I've been thinking the whole time away, it's a hundred times better than I could ever imagine"

"Well, then let me welcome you to Burgess" Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks" Luna said and smiled back.

"So, since you can see me, how long have you believed in me?"

Since Luna was older than the other kids, she was technically his first believer, even if they didn't know each other, but it made Jack happy to know that he'd always had a believer.

"I think I was six; it was around Christmas and my family was watching Christmas movies and we'd watch this cartoon about Jack Frost and I thought **'**Whoa, a guy who can make snow, he's the luckiest person**'**"

"Well, not that lucky" Jack said a little depressingly.

"Why?" Luna asked when she heard the sadness in his voice.

"At first no one believed me, so they never saw me, so I was kind of alone for a long time"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, these kids believe in me now, so I'm happy"

"I'd wish we'd met earlier, then you wouldn't have been alone"

Jack looked at her and smiled happily, he now secretly wished that they'd knew each other way before. The kids were watching the whole time, smirking at what was going on with the two teens; but then the moment was ruined.

"Luna!" Casper shouted as he approached the lake.

"What?" Luna called back.

"Mom says to help with dinner"

"Ok, tell her I'll be there in a minute"

Casper soon left and Luna turned to Jack.

"Well thanks for the skating lesson; how about again tomorrow?"

"Sure, but find your own skates" Jack said with a mischievous smirk.

Luna looked a little confused, but then Jack tapped his staff against Luna's boots and the ice blades disappeared, making her fall onto the ice again. Jack laughed, but then Luna smirked and swept her leg under Jacks feet, making him fall, but he didn't fall onto the ice, he just flipped in the air and floated.

"Nice try" Jack taunted.

Luna rolled her eyes and stood up, but she kept wobbling as she tried to make her way towards land, so Jack pushed her and when she made it to land, she fell face first into the snow and he laughed again. Luna sat up and shook the snow out of her hair and wiped the snow off her face, but she kept rubbing her eyes and Jack thought he might have gone too far and kneeled in front of her.

"You ok?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yeah, snow got in my eyes, you didn't hurt me" Luna teased and opened one of her eyes to look at him with a small smirk.

"I wasn't worried" Jack denied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; thanks for helping me get off the ice"

Luna stood up and wiped the snow off her clothes, then she playfully punched Jack's shoulder and walked away, waving goodbye to the kids saying she'd see them tomorrow. Jack watched as Luna walked down the street, thinking that this was going to be more interesting and fun.

**PS: I probably won't update every week because it'll take a while to plot out the story and it might take a while, but I hope you'll stay with the story until I figure out how I'm plotting the story out so it's set right, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, the next couple of chapters are gonna be about Jack getting to know Luna, so they're either gonna be short or long, but it depends on their conversations. And I want to apologize about the late update, I'm still working out on how to plot this story out.**

After the day had left, Jack flew back to the North Pole to where the other Guardians were, since they all usually hung out there whenever they had free time. When Jack entered the dining room where North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were sitting at the table and when they turned to see Jack come in, they noticed that he had such a happy smile on his face, it was more happy than it usually was.

"What's got you so happy?" Tooth asked.

"You guys won't believe this, when I was in Burgess, I meet a girl who's around my age who can see me!" Jack said excitedly.

"A teenager can see you?" Bunny asked in surprise. It was rare to know that a teenager can see them.

"Yeah"

"Ohh, what's her name?" Tooth asked excitedly as she flew over to him.

"Her names Luna"

"Luna Storm?" the Guardians asked, Sandy making signs above his head.

"Yeah; you know who she is?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"Of course we know who she is, she's a very special child to us" North said.

"Her teeth are as perfect as yours!" Tooth said.

"She also leaves _us _presents" Bunny said.

"She leaves you guys presents?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she leaves very tasty cookies and hot chocolate and she knits me a scarf as a Christmas present" North said.

"She also leaves an egg that says 'Thank You' on it for me on Easter" Bunny said.

"And whenever she loses a tooth, she leaves a note that says 'thank you for your hard work'" Tooth said.

"Wow, I can't believe she does all that stuff" Jack said in surprise, he didn't know that she believed in them that much.

"She is one of our biggest believers, even when she grows up" North said.

"And the fact that she believes in you is fantastic" Tooth said.

"Oh yes, I remember one Christmas she wrote a letter to me saying if she could meet you" North informed.

"S-she what?" Jack questioned, "And you didn't tell me?"

"She lived in Florida, and you being you, you'd cause trouble" Bunny said.

"She told me that she believed in me when she was six, but she actually sent you a letter asking for me and you didn't even tell me!" Jack raised his voice, he was very upset about North not telling him about Luna's letter, it would have made a big difference if North told him about her.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but we aren't supposed to be seen, believed in, yes, but seen, no" North said.

"But it would have meant a lot to me if you told me that someone believed in me!"

"North's right Jack" Tooth said, "We care very much about the children, but we don't have time to be with them, we all have jobs to do to protect and help them"

"And back to my first statement, with you being you, you'd cause trouble, she lived in Florida, there isn't supposed to be snow there" Bunny said.

Jack groaned in frustration, they knew of her believing in him for this long and haven't even told him.

"We're sorry Jack" Tooth apologized, "So how's she doing now?"

"I wouldn't know how to answer that since I've never met her until today" Jack said in an irritated tone, but it then softened, "But if I had to guess, I'd say fine"

"I remember when she was a kid, she was so adorable; I bet she's beautiful now"

"Yeah" Jack mumbled to himself, but since Bunny had good hearing, he easily heard that.

"Does someone have a crush on the Sheila?" Bunny teased.

"What're you talking about kangaroo?"

"Don't think I didn't hear that"

"Aww, Jack's crushing on Luna, that's so cute!" Tooth said excitedly.

"I don't have a crush"

"So what're you two doing tomorrow?" North asked.

"I'm gonna teach her to skate" Jack answered and everyone gave him a look, "It's not like that, I just think it's great to be with someone my age, I like Jamie and the kids, but it's great that someone my age can see me"

Sandy started to make signs above his head and Jack couldn't understand.

"Sandy says that could be a reason to tell the kids when you go to hang out with her" North answered and Jack groaned.

Once the Guardians stopped teasing Jack about Luna, they went back to their homes to continue their jobs since they rushed their free time teasing Jack. When tomorrow came in Burgess, Jack rushed to get there and spotted some of the kids already at the lake playing around, but he didn't see Luna there with them.

"Hey guys" Jack greeted as she flew down to them.

"Hey Jack!" the kids said back.

"Where's Luna?"

"I went to get her, but her mom said that she couldn't come out" Jamie answered.

"Why?"

"She said that Luna wanted to finish her homework"

"Oh, ok; but that's not gonna stop a snow day, be right back"

Jack soon flew off to Luna's house and he flew up to the second story window and looked in to see Luna sitting crossed legged on her bed with her laptop in front of her typing. Jack knocked on the window, but she apparently couldn't hear since she had her headphones on, so he decided to let himself in and, luckily, the window wasn't locked.

As he flew in, he looked around the room and it was an ordinary looking room; the walls were purple, there was a desk, dresser and a thin five shelved empty book case next to the bed. The bed had a nightstand on both sides of the bed and the left had a black lamp. There were also a bunch of boxes with labels all around the floor, which reminded Jack that Jamie said that Luna just moved in, so he guessed that she still had some unpacking to do.

Jack watched as Luna continued to type on her computer, doing homework as he was told, and lightly bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening to. So Jack smirked when he thought of an idea to get her attention; since she couldn't hear anything, he walked towards the window, gathered some snow from the roof and formed a snowball.

Just as he was about to throw it, Luna stopped typing and looked up at him and saw that he had a snowball in his hand, ready to throw. Luna removed her headphones and crossed her arms, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Jack smiled nervously, which he didn't know why he did, and hid the snowball behind his back, which he also didn't know why he did.

Jack cleared his throat to break the silence, "The kids said that you were here doing homework"

"Yeah" Luna said in a monotone voice and went back to typing on her computer.

"So just drop it and come out and play, we still have a skating lesson scheduled"

"I can't do that, we just moved here and just enrolled in school and have a lot of homework to catch up with the class; some people can't just drop everything and play outside"

"You're a completely different person from yesterday"

"Well that's because yesterday was Sunday, a weekend, but today is Monday, a school day, which means that I have a lot of work to do"

"Come on, you'd be just taking a break"

Luna stopped typing and looked up at him, then just as she was about to say something, her door opened up and Casper walking in, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey Kitty" Casper greeted with a warm smile and sat on Luna's bed, handing her the cup.

Jack snorted, "Kitty?"

Luna glanced at him before looking at her brother and taking the cup, "Thanks Casper…now stop it, I feel like I'm about to pop, you've been bringing me hot chocolate since we woke up; I told you that you don't have to apologize every time you scare me, I'm used to it"

"It may not bother you, but it bothers me sometimes; I was going to help you rebuild the snowman's head, but then one of those kids threw a snowball at my face"

"Why do you even scare me in the first place if it makes you feel guilty the next?"

"Because your reaction is funny"

Luna threw her free hand in the air and when it came back down, it slapped her pants leg and she shook her head, "I should have guess"

Casper leaned in, pushing against Luna which annoyed her a little, but she had a smile on her face and she was laughing lightly, to look at Luna's computer.

"You still got a lot to finish up"

Luna looked towards Jack and he was looking back at her, "Yeah, but I was thinking that I do one more page, then take a small break, I've been working too hard"

Jack smiled in happiness. Casper then moved so the he was behind Luna, who continued to type, and laid down on his stomach with his feet hanging over the edge and he pulled a box toward him and opened it up. Jack came closer to see what was in the box: it was filled with picture frames of Luna's family.

Casper then stood up from the bed, picking up the box and he started to place the pictures around the room and Jack took a closer look at them. Some pictures had just either of Casper or Luna, then there were some where they were together with a woman with long black hair and green eyes, their mother.

"Do you think that when you finish with your break and come home, you can help me move some of the furniture around downstairs?" Casper asked as he finished placing the picture frames around the room.

"Yeah" Luna said.

"Thanks Kitty" Casper said as he ruffled Luna's head and left the room.

"Why does he call you Kitty?" Jack asked.

Luna stopped typing and she had this look on her face, it wasn't annoyance or irritation, but it looked like she was trying to remember.

"I-uh…I think my mom told me that my dad used to call me that a lot when I was a baby, something about me being cute as one" Luna answered with a little uncertainty in her voice.

Now that she mentioned it, Jack didn't see her dad in any of the photos, just her, Casper and their mom.

"How come he's not in any of the photos?" Jack asked carefully, he didn't know if something happened to her dad and he didn't want to upset her.

"He wasn't really around to take any with us…mom said that he left just after me and Casper were born"

Jack didn't hear any kind of anger or sadness in her voice, it was just… normal.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, mom said that he had to leave because he was forced to, she told us that it was real hard for him and he couldn't make any kind of contact with us, something about wanting us to be safe" Luna explained, then she had a small smile on her face, "Mom says that she sees a lot of him in us, plus with that little nickname he gave me and the guitar he played a lot to Casper, I'm not mad or sad, because even if I don't know what he looks like, since mom doesn't like to talk about him a lot, I'm happy to know that he was there for us, even for a little bit, to leave us a memory of him"

Jack was quiet for a bit, not know what to say now with all this information he was just given. But Luna the closed her computer, got up from the bed, walked towards her closet, opened it up and pulled out a new pair of ice skates.

"How about that skating lesson you promised?" Luna said with a smile on her face.

Jack nodded and then flew out the window while Luna walked out the front door and they both went to the lake to play with the kids and have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Burgess, Jack was flying towards Luna's house and the window was slightly open; Luna must have left it that way to let Jack come in freely. When he was inside, he closed the window and looked around to see the room was empty, but the door was open.

Jack walked out of the bedroom, made his way down the hallway and down the stairs and stood in the middle of the living room. He heard a small clatter behind a swinging door, so he went through it. He entered the kitchen and he saw that Luna was at a counter, cutting up some carrots. She had a pair of headphones on again and bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening too.

Jack decided to mess with her again, and this time succeed; he slowly approached Luna until he was right behind her, then he grabbed her shoulders. Luna screamed and turned around, slamming back into the counter. Jack laughed for a while, but then he noticed that her eyes were wide and she was gripping onto her shirt, shaking, trembling was more like it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Luna removed her headphones and she was still trembling.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked again.

"I'm fine" Luna answered, but she sounded out of breath, then she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and took slow deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing serious" Luna said, her voice was sounding a little normal, "I have asthma, if I get startled, the wind gets knocked out of me, but I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you only gave me mild asthma, if you gave me severe asthma, then I have to take my inhaler"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, you didn't know; so few little things can give me severe asthma: I can't run for too long, I can't be near smoke and if I'm more frightened than I was when you scared me"

Jack nodded, then he looked over at the ingredients and decided to change the subject, "So, you're cooking?"

"Yeah, it's my turn tonight" Luna said and stood up to continue with dinner, "Me and my brother takes shifts with house chores since mom doesn't come home until eight and we don't want to add any kind of stress for her when she works almost twelve hours a day; that's why Casper and I only fight for about an hour when we get home"

Jack laughed a little, "So, where is your brother?"

"He's doing some after school activities" Luna told, then she stopped chopping and turned to Jack, "And that reminds me, I need to tell you that I'm also gonna take an after school activity tomorrow, so I won't be able to come out and play with you guys as much as I used to"

"Oh" Jack said a little sadly, "But what about when you get out of after school activities?"

"I don't know, it depends on what shift I'm taking on at home; it's the life of a human Jack, I can't always have fun like you, I have to help around the house and do my homework, it's gonna be like this my whole life Jack"

"But you're sixteen, you're young and should be having fun"

"Well not all kids are like that, since my dad isn't here, my mom has to work to pay for things, so me and Casper have to take care of the house"

Jack was quiet for a bit, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. But before he could say something, he heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Caspers voice called out, "You started on dinner yet?"

"Like half an hour ago, make sure you do the laundry and clean the living room" Luna called back.

Casper came in the kitchen and looked into a cabinet, "Hey, where're the chips?"

"I hid them because I don't want you to ruin your appetite" Luna answered as she chopped up another carrot.

"Come on, I got to have junk food after school"

"No"

Casper stood there for a second before lunging at Luna, grabbed her, wrestled her to the floor and started to tickle her.

"No, Casper, quit it!" Luna shouted as she laughed and tried to get Casper to stop.

"Then where did you hide them?"

"Under the sink!"

Casper stopped and went for the sink and pulled out the chips before walking towards the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Casper said as he ate a chip and left.

"Next time I'm not telling you!" Luna called out.

"You'd wet yourself if you did that!"

Luna growled and she heard a snicker and looked back to see Jack trying to hold his laughter in.

"He's annoying, but I love him, even if I want to bash his head" Luna said as she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"I know that feeling" Jack said and Luna looked a little confused, "I used to have a sister, long ago"

"Oh" Luna said with a little sadness in her voice.

"It's ok, she's actually the reason why I became a Guardian"

Luna nodded slightly, then she walked over to the chopped carrots and dumped them into the boiling water in a pot.

"Hey, when I finish cutting up the vegetables, I only need to let it boil for an hour, I also already finished my other chores, so I can meet you outside then" Luna said.

"Sounds like a plan, bring your skates" Jack said and left out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was flying his way towards Burgess high school, he never seen a high school in this day and age since he spent most of his time bringing winter fun. He wanted to see what kind of school Luna went to and he thought that it was about time for her to get out of her after school activities. When he arrived at the school, he saw a few of the kids coming out from their after school activities, but he didn't spot Luna anywhere.

But then he started to hear a familiar laugh and he looked towards the entrance to the school, what he saw made him feel...funny. Jack saw Luna, but she was with another guy, not just with a guy, she was _dancing _with this guy. The guy was spinning Luna around, then he lifted her up in the air before bringing her back down.

"You are such a great dancer" the guy complimented as he gave a side hug to Luna.

"So are you" Luna laughed, "So I'll see you in a few"

"Yeah, see you then"

The guy soon went down the street and when Luna began to walk in the other direction and then Jack flew up beside her, this time not scaring her.

"Hey Luna" Jack greeted with a tone in his voice.

"Oh, hey Jack" Luna said back.

"So... who was that guy?" Jack asked, trying to make his voice sound normal.

"Oh, that was Ethan, he's in the same dance class as me, which is the after school activity I was talking about taking, and we were partnered up and he is an amazing dancer and when he lifted me in the air it was a little scaring, but so much fun!" Luna told with a small laugh.

"So you like dancing?"

"I love it, it's so much fun, makes me feel like I'm flying"

"Huh...so, what are you doing in a few?"

"Me and him are meeting at the lake, I told him I was learning how to skate and he offered to teach me to figure skate"

"I'm teaching you to skate" Jack said with a small whine in his voice, which he didn't know why he had.

"I know, but you're teaching me the basics of skating, he's gonna teach me to jump, spin and basically dance on the ice"

"I could teach you to do that stuff"

"Do you even know how to dance?"

Jack was quiet for a bit, he's never danced in his life, even before he was a spirit, he never really danced either.

"I...could learn"

"Come on Jack, he's the first person to actually talk to me and keep the conversation interesting, I haven't really made many friends here"

"You can, just talk with the other kids"

"I'm too shy" Luna said, then she had a smirk on her face, "Ohhh"

"What?" Jack said and was starting to get nervous.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?" Jack questioned and started to laugh that didn't seem too convincing.

"Jack, you are too readable"

Jack's heart was starting to beat faster and harder and he couldn't think straight. What was going on? Why was he feeling this way? And why did he feel funny when he saw Luna laughing and smiling happily at that other guy? Was he...? No, no he couldn't be. But, maybe he is. Every time he came into town, he would instantly go to Luna's house first and whenever she came out to play, he would spend more time teaching her how to skate than he would with the other kids. Oh boy, Jack Frost was in love. And clearly, Luna noticed it.

"Don't be so jealous Jack" Luna said, "We can still skate together"

Jack felt like he was hit hard and heat rushed to his face, he was glad that she didn't know he loved her, but he felt stupid to let it show that he was jealous of Ethan.

"Y-yeah, skate" Jack stammered slightly.

Jack sat on a high branch as he watched Luna and Ethan on the ice. Ethan was holding her arms as he tried to teach her how to skate backwards. She wobbled and almost fell a couple of times, but Ethan was there to catch her, which made Jack jealousy grow more. When Luna tried to spin, she almost fell, but Ethan caught her again, but this time, they were a little closer than for Jack's comfort.

"Hey!" a voice shouted out.

Jack looked down and saw that Casper was running towards them, he even stepped on the ice and was sliding out of control before he got to the two and pulled Luna out of Ethan's grip.

"Alright Luna, we should head home now, you got to cook dinner" Casper said as he pulled Luna off the ice and away from Ethan.

"But it's your turn to cook" Luna reminded.

"I just said that to get you away from that guy!"

"He was teaching me how to figure skate"

"I don't care, you're my little sister, you're too young to date!"

"I'm sixteen"

"That's too young!"

"Casper" Luna sighed in slight annoyance.

Jack smiled a little at the two, he was lucky that Casper came in to break it up before he did something about it. He was lucky to be a spirit and, for once, lucky that he didn't believe in him because the same thing might happen to him when he tried to get closer to Luna. Did he just really think that? Oh boy, this was going to be tough for the young Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

North was in his office creating more toys for this upcoming Christmas that was only two months away, listening to some music. But just as he finished creating one of his latest models, one of the yetis came barging in, blabbing words that almost no one seemed to understand.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" North scolded, the yeti started to babble something, "What? The globe?"

North stood up and made his way towards the middle of his toy shop where a huge globe was hanging in the middle and it was lit up with dots everywhere, but they were starting to flicker.

"What is this?" North questioned as the lights continued to flicker like crazy, "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation right?"

The two yetis behind him babbled at each other. Suddenly, the wind had started to pick up and a cold chill rushed through the air, though it was the North Pole and it was always cold and snowing, this chill was haunting. Everyone in the shop looked up at the globe and saw that black sand was coming out from the top and it spread over the globe, consuming it. Then it gathered back up at the top and exploded. Then a quick shadow had raced between North and two of the yetis and it formed a shadowy man and a menacing laughter erupted before it disappeared.

"Can it be?" North questioned, then his eyes widened in realization, then called out to one of the elves, "Dingle, make preparations, we're going to have company"

North walked over to the panel, twisted a handle and pushed it down. Colorful lights lit up on the globe before rushing up through the ceiling and the sky erupting with the Northern Lights.

* * *

><p>Jack, Luna and a few of the neighborhood kids were skating around on the lake, the sun was about to set, setting the sky in a beautiful orange, purple and pink.<p>

"Hey Jack" Luna said and started to skate faster, "Watch this!"

When Luna had enough speed, she jumped and spun in the air for a few seconds, but when she landed, she slipped and fell on her back.

"That was pretty good" Jack said as he floated to her and helped her up, "Needs some work"

"No duh Captain Obvious" Luna laughed, then she suddenly saw a flash of light and she looked up towards the sky, "Whoa"

Jack looked up to see what she was looking at and saw that it was the Northern Lights, something was wrong.

"Hey" Jack spoke and looked back at Luna, who was still looking up at the Northern Lights with amazement, "I have to go"

This got Luna's attention and she looked at him with a little confusion.

"Why?"

"I need to...bring winter up north"

"Oh, ok"

"But I'll be back tomorrow"

"Ok, bye"

"See you"

Jack soon called for the wind and it flew him into the air and towards the North Pole. He didn't like to lie to Luna like that, but something must have gone wrong for North to signal the Northern Lights. When Jack arrived at the North Pole and into North's shop, he saw that everyone was already there. Tooth was buzzing around, wondering what was going on, Bunnymund was warming up by the fire and Sandy was floating in front of North.

"North, what's going on?" Jack asked as he stood with the crowd.

"The boogeyman was here" North informed, "At the pole!"

"Pitch?" Tooth questioned, "Pitch Black?"

"He's back?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," North said, "He covered the globe with black sand, and then a shadow, like last time"

"Do you think he might try the same thing?" Bunnymund questioned.

"Maybe"

"What do you think he'll do first?" Tooth questioned, "_Who_ will he strike first?"

"Well whatever he's planning to do won't work a second time" Jack spoke, "We'll take him down again"

"But he might have grown stronger to take an action like this to get our attention" North said.

"Well so have we" Bunnymund said.

All the while during the argument, Sandy had noticed that the moon was moving over the skylight and a beam of light was shining through, so he tried to get their attention. But they were too busy arguing about what Pitch was going to do to notice Sandy's sand signals. He soon had enough and floated over to an elf, grabbed it and started to shake it forcefully and it gained everyone's attention and he pointed up to the full moon.

"Ah, Man in Moon!" North said, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy made an irritated face and sand blew out of her ears. "It's been a long time old friend. What is big news?"

The moons beam shined brightly down on a round panel and it formed a shadow figure: it was Pitch Black.

"It is Pitch" Bunnymund said in distress.

It then showed another shadowy form: it wasn't clear of who it was, but it was a person, possibly a kid, curled up in a loose fetal position, sleeping. Then a large hand hovered over the kid and when it came down on them, the shadows swirled and disappeared.

"Pitch's going after a kid!" Tooth exclaimed, her little tooth fairies buzzing around in fright and she tried to calm them down.

"But which kid?" Jack questioned as he continued to stare down at the freighting phenomenon.

* * *

><p>Luna finished up washing the dishes and left them to dry on the rack. She dried her hands and turned the lights out in the kitchen and when she passed through the living room, she doubled check to make sure that the doors and windows were locked and the curtains were closed. She didn't know why, but she's been having an eerie feeling for the past couple of days, so she's been extra cautious about the house's security.<p>

Once she knew they were locked, she turned off the living rooms lights and made her way upstairs to her room, ready for a good nights sleep after her school, homework and chores. When she shut her door, she changed into a pair of black cargo shorts and a black tank top, walking barefooted to her bed.

She sat down on her bed and turned on her lamp, then she reached for her bedside drawer, opened it up and pulled out a small, hand woven white dream catcher necklace and placed it around her neck. Her mother had told her that her father had made three of them, one for her mother, one for her and one for her brother, to protect them from bad dreams.

She looked at the necklace in the palm of her hand with a lonely, longing look, then she gripped it and held it close to her heart before turning her lamp off and laying down under the covers. She had fallen asleep not after ten minutes of lying down, dreaming faintly.

* * *

><p>Luna's door silently creaked open, the figure walked swiftly, but quietly towards the sleeping figure on the bed, who was breathing softly and slowly. A hand reached over, hovering over her head.<p>

**Alright! Four Chapters in one day! Again, sorry for the extremely late update, so I hope this will make up for it. But what will happen next? I'll try to update quicker next time.**


End file.
